


The bunnies are cute but you're cuter

by emperorgowon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin are panicked gays, F/F, and chaewon catches her eye, at first she went for the animals, but she thinks hyunjin is cuter than all of them, heejin notices and thinks it's cute, hyejoo also works at the pet store, hyewon are the confident ones, hyunjin hates her job except for the pretty girl who comes in everyday, pet store au, they're all kinda soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorgowon/pseuds/emperorgowon
Summary: Hyunjin works at the local pet store with her friend, Hyejoo. Nothing ever happens so, the most interesting part of her job is the pretty girl, Heejin, who comes in every day. Heejin drags Chaewon, her best friend, with her to look at all the animals and at first, she went because she was on a search for a pet. Don't get her wrong, she still wants a pet, but she'd prefer Hyunjin's number.





	The bunnies are cute but you're cuter

Hyunjin's day hasn't had the best start. She fell asleep earlier than usual, promising to herself that she'd wake up early enough to eat breakfast. Instead, she managed to sleep through her alarm and rushed to get dressed so she wouldn't be  _too_ late. She'd already been warned that if she kept showing up late, she'd have to be let go. There's no way she'll ever let that happen but sometimes she wonders if getting fired will really be as terrible as everyone says it is. 

 

Getting fired sounds kind of appealing right about now.

 

She doesn't know how much longer she can survive. The store is already cramped up as it is but the sweltering heat is only worsening the condition. The air conditioning system messed up a few days ago and the owner is too stingy to repair it. He gave them a fan as soon as they complained about the warmth, but it did absolutely nothing. In fact, the fan only seems to make the heat more unbearable. Sure it's blowing air at them but because of the lack of ventilation, the air is as warm as their own breath.

 

The sound of the bells over the door clanging against each other is what jolts her out of her thoughts. The store isn't too popular but they do get business, mostly from regulars who frequent the place. She hears Hyejoo sigh from beside her, almost expecting another parent and their obnoxiously loud kid to walk in. She braces herself, bringing her hands up to her ears to block out any ear-splitting shrieks.

  

The shrieks never come.

 

Instead, it's the pretty girl who visits daily. Just three days ago, Hyunjin mustered up the courage to ask her what her name was. The girl had looked at her, seemingly caught off guard, before replying with, "Jeon Heejin." Despite that, she still calls her 'pretty girl' out of habit.

 

"Has that girl ever come in?" Hyejoo whispers to her.

 

Hyunjin nods, "Yeah, she comes in every day. You've seen her."

  

The younger one rolls her eyes. "Not her, the _other_ one."

 

By the 'other one' she must be referring to the small blonde who happens to be accompanying Heejin today. Hyunjin gets a good look at her face, immediately noticing her gentle beauty. She wants to shake her head, indicating that she's never seen this girl but something tells her that she has. She strains, trying to remember if she's seen her here before.

  

"Yeah, I think so," she says once she gets a fuzzy image of the small blonde walking in one day, arm linked with her friend's. She adds, "I don't think you were working" after she finds Hyejoo struggling to recall said day.

 

"Oh."

 

Hyejoo doesn't say anything more and goes back to fanning herself with a makeshift paper fan she made from a newspaper she found on the counter. She feels the urge to question her sudden interest in the cute blonde but she's distracted by Heejin petting the bunnies. She smiles when she catches the grin on Heejin's face, her heart fluttering at how gentle she is with the fluffy animals.

 

"Jeez, Hyunjin. Can you be any more whipped?" Hyejoo teases.

 

She slaps her arm before turning, attempting to hide the blush that's begun to creep up her neck. She regrets ever telling her friend about her tiny crush on the girl but Hyejoo claimed that she saw how quickly her eyes turned into hearts once she came in. Hyunjin argued that day, stating that she wasn't that obvious but she knew she was. She'd always been obvious around her crush or any pretty girl for that matter. She can't help it if her eyes drip with honey when she looks at someone special.

 

So when Heejin approaches the counter, Hyunjin can't control how quickly her eyes turn into crescents.

  

"Hey, Hyunjin," Heejin says and she swears that she almost melts on the spot. After she asked Heejin for her name, Heejin had asked for hers. She managed to spit it out and the other girl had echoed her, muttering it softly. Maybe she's weird but hearing it fall from her lips a second time feels good.

 

"Hello, Heejin," she says and internally cringes at how formal she sounds.

 

 _Hello_. Who even uses 'hello' anymore?

 

She tries to recover, swiftly asking, "With your friend today?"

 

Heejin nods, jutting her thumb in her friend's direction. "I dragged her with."

 

The small blonde takes a step closer, "Park Chaewon."

 

She extends her arm out and Hyunjin is about to take it when Hyejoo interrupts her.

 

"Pretty name for a pretty girl," she says, sounding impossibly smooth. Chaewon turns her attention from Hyunjin to Hyejoo, raising an eyebrow, her gaze seeming... _interested_. Hyejoo extends her own arm out, taking Chaewon's dainty hand in her own. "Son Hyejoo."

 

Hyunjin watches as the two girls shake hands, the gesture lasting longer than what would be considered 'normal'. She doesn't miss the glint in Hyejoo's eyes or the smile on Chaewon's face. Everything about this interaction screams flirty and the intense eye contact only adds to the tension.

 

She turns to Heejin because she wants to be sure that she's not the only one seeing this. Heejin seems just as surprised, if not more than she is. Hyunjin offers a shrug and Heejin mouths, "They should get a room" before pointing at them. Both Hyejoo and Chaewon are too caught up to notice.

 

"I gotta get going," Heejin says, looking up from her phone.

 

Hyunjin swallows her disappointment. She just got here and now she's leaving. "Oh, alright."

 

Heejin sighs before tapping on Chaewon to tell her that they need to go. She nods and gives Hyejoo a reluctant goodbye. They're already out of the door when Heejin pokes her head back in.

 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hyunjin," she says sweetly, flashing her a smile.

 

Hyunjin doesn't say anything back because she's too busy trying to keep herself upright. She feels a pair of arms hold her up, followed by an amused laugh. She would push Hyejoo away but she decides it's best not to. Not when her legs feel like jelly.

 

"You okay?" Hyejoo asks once Hyunjin can stand on her own.

 

"Of course," Hyunjin shoots back, sounding more defensive than she intended. "So that girl, huh?"

 

Hyejoo glances at her. "Chaewon?"

 

Hyunjin scoffs but bites her tongue to hold back any sarcastic remarks. "Yeah."

 

"She's cute," Hyejoo shrugs.

 

"Don't try to act to cool," Hyunjin teases. "I saw how you frowned when she left. Big bad wolf Hyejoo is starting to look more like a lovesick puppy."

 

The tips of Hyejoo's ears turn red. "Shut up," she mumbles.

 

She decides to end the teasing there before she pushes it too far. Though she has to admit, Hyejoo being interested in someone is cute. The younger girl has never shown interest in someone, never once talking to Hyunjin about crushes that weren't her own. Yet here her friend is, whipping out a charming side she didn't even know existed. Hell, Hyejoo rarely ever initiates conversations with people so she's beyond impressed with the entire encounter. Hyejoo has always called her a panicked gay and until now, she's denied it. 

 

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't envious of her confidence.

 

                                                                                                          ~*~

 

Hyunjin's heart swells when Heejin walks in like she said she would. She didn't doubt her but a small part of her feared that something would hold her back, preventing her from coming in. Heejin smiles at her before rushing over to the bunnies like she normally does. Her happiness is only short-lived as she catches how quickly Hyejoo deflates when she realizes Heejin is alone.

 

"Are you okay?" she asks, placing a hand on Hyejoo's shoulder.

 

"Yeah," Hyejoo answers but her voice is flat. She shrugs Hyunjin's hand off of her, going back to folding origami.

 

Hyunjin doesn't say anything else, fearing she might upset Hyejoo. She whips out her phone, mindlessly scrolling through Twitter. The only thing she finds on her timeline is her friends' constant bickering. Shaking her head, she types, _I'm tired of seeing your arguments. You're both in the wrong and your comebacks are gross. Now post something interesting_. She shuts it off, only for the screen to light up mere seconds later. She really shouldn't be on her phone while on the job but temptation rules everything else out.

 

_Next time @ me, you coward_

 

A smile tugs at her lips because she knew that was the response she'd get. Still, she hopes that it pushes them to fill her timeline with something worthwhile. She's too busy grinning at her phone to realize that Heejin's leaning against the counter.

 

"Texting someone?"

 

Hyunjin nearly drops her phone but manages to catch it. She clutches it to her chest when she asks, "Huh?"

 

"Texting someone?" Heejin repeats then adds, "Someone special?"

 

What?

 

"N-no, what makes you say that?" she asks, her face growing warm. Not only is she deaf, but she's also a stuttering mess.

 

Heejin shrugs. "You were smiling at your phone. I figured you were texting your boyfriend or something."

 

Her eyes widen. "Boyfriend? No, I..." her voice trails off. Should she tell Heejin? They barely know each other.

 

"You...?" Heejin urges.

 

"I..." She should really tell her, "...don't have a boyfriend."

 

She barely begins to beat herself for blowing her chance when Heejin smiles. "That's good."

 

Good?

 

The universe must be testing her, waiting for her embarrass herself or pass out. She's determined to do something, say something that no one would expect her to. Swallowing hard, she forces herself to ask, "What about you? Do _you_ have a boyfriend?" Her voice sounds casual and she pats herself on the back.

 

Heejin shakes her head. "No, I don't have a boyfriend," she says. "Boys are boring, I'm more into—"

 

Hyunjin has a feeling she knows what she's going to say.

 

"—bunnies," she finishes. It's not what she thought she was going to say but it's so adorable, she can't help but smile. "Oh, and girls are cute too."

 

There it is.

 

"Oh."

 

Heejin stares at her for a second, trying to read her expression. She must interpret it as disgust because she says, "Sorry, I must have made you uncomfortable."

 

Hyunjin shakes her head so quickly that she's scared she might get whiplash. "No no, it's fine," she says, surprised she has yet to trip over her words. "I just...think girls are cute, as well."

 

She looks away after she says it, not wanting to see Heejin's reaction. When she finally meets her eyes, she catches the small smile dancing on Heejin's lips. "I guess we have something in common then," she says and Hyunjin knows what it is even if neither of them says it.

 

"Yeah," Hyunjin lets out a shaky exhale.

 

Heejin only breaks their eye contact to glance at her phone. "I should get home," she says, locking eyes with Hyunjin once more. Then she looks at Hyejoo for the first time since she came in. "Chaewon was bummed she couldn't come with, but she forced me to tell you that she'll be stopping by one of these days."

 

Hyunjin would have to be blind to miss how quickly her friend lights up. "R-really?" Hyejoo asks in disbelief. She clears her throat, nervously fidgeting with the paper swan in her hand. "Well, tell her that I'll be waiting for her."

 

Heejin smiles. "She's going to be _thrilled_."

 

Both girls watch as Heejin heads toward the door, becoming confused when she stops. She doesn't do anything for what feels like more than a minute. Still, Hyunjin discovers a way to find this simple action distracting. It might sound creepy but she could stare at her forever.

 

"It was really nice talking to you," Heejin says, breaking the silence. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

 

Hyunjin laughs, "I'd hope so. Otherwise, I'll lose my job."

 

The other girl smiles, glancing at her one last time, then exits the store. Hyunjin presses her forehead against the cool countertop, feeling extremely exhausted. This was the longest amount of time she's ever spent talking to Heejin and jeez, is she  _drained_. It took a lot of effort for her to form coherent sentences, avoiding turning into a bumbling mess in front of her. 

 

"Hyunjin, can you please stop being gay and get back to work?" Hyejoo asks.

 

She huffs in response. "We don't even do anything."

 

Hyejoo just sighs. "Then at least _look_ like you're working." 

 

Although reluctant, she listens and pretends she's doing something productive. For the most part, she and Hyejoo talk about meaningless things, occasionally bringing up something interesting. No one else comes in for the rest of the day and both of them are grateful.

 

                                                                                                          ~*~ 

 

For the past three days, Hyejoo has been waiting for Chaewon to show up. She claims that she's not disappointed but Hyunjin sees how she walks in, looking more gloomy than previous days. Hyunjin would be lying if she says she, too, isn't feeling a bit sad. She's been watching the door all day, hoping it isn't Heejin. Normally, she'd be excited for her to come in but today isn't one of those days.

 

The owner had informed them that one of the bunnies had passed overnight and Hyunjin's stomach is still churning.

 

She doesn't want to tell her the news, but she knows she should probably do it before Heejin rushes over to them, as she usually does. She hopes Heejin doesn't cry but a part of her knows she will. Heejin's been coming in for nearly three months now and she's grown attached to all of the animals, minus the birds. 

 

"Hyunjin," Hyejoo says and she looks up, realizing that she'd been too distracted to notice that Heejin and Chaewon just walked in.

 

Chaewon walks toward the counter, eyes locked on Hyejoo. Hyunjin would love to watch them interact but she's dead set on telling Heejin the bad news.

 

"Heejin," Hyunjin says.

 

"Hyunjin," Heejin's smiling and she winces because she knows she's going to wipe that smile away.

 

"I uh, I need to tell you something," she says, clenching her jaw.

 

Heejin raises her eyebrows. "Oh?"

 

Her mouth is dry when she nods. "Yeah but I think it's better if I'm not behind this counter."

 

She walks past Hyejoo so she can get over to Heejin's side. Heejin is beyond confused as Hyunjin approaches her hesitantly.

 

"Is something wrong?" Heejin asks when she notices Hyunjin digging her fingernails into her palm.

 

"Actually, yes," she admits. She's clenching her jaw so hard it hurts. "One of the bunnies passed away last night."

 

Heejin's reaction is immediate and it leaves Hyunjin's chest feeling tight. "Which one?" her bottom lip quivers as she asks.

 

"The white one with grayish flecks," Hyunjin says, quietly.

 

Heejin turns and rushes over to the bunnies within seconds. Hyunjin follows her, only to find her staring at the rest of them with a blank expression. The tears start flowing and Heejin lets out quiet sobs. Hyunjin's lost and her chest hurts and she doesn't know what to do.

 

Carefully, she wraps her arms around Heejin.

 

Heejin hugs her back without hesitation, gripping the back of her shirt. Hyunjin doesn't say a word, just lets her cry while rubbing her back to soothe her. Thankfully, the crying doesn't last long and Heejin's breathing slows.

 

"I'm sorry," her voice is coarse after grieving the poor bunny's death.

 

"It's fine," Hyunjin reassures her. Slowly she asks, "You really loved that bunny, huh?"

 

"I wanted to buy him," she says, smiling sadly. God, Hyunjin feels even more like crap than she already did.

 

"That really sucks," Hyunjin says and instantly wishes she could take it back. Out of all the things she could have said...

 

"It does," Heejin agrees. "Must've been his time to go."

 

Hyunjin wants to make sure she's okay. "Are you sure you're alright?"

 

Heejin smiles at her concern. "I will. I just need a day or two," she says. "I'm going to head home now."

 

Hyunjin nods, wanting nothing more but for the other girl to grieve in peace.

 

They head back to the counter where Hyejoo and Chaewon are talking. Well, they're trying to talk but their faces are rosy. Hyejoo says something before laughing nervously, scratching at the back of her neck. All traces of confidence are nowhere to be found.

 

"Chaewon," Heejin's voice is still a bit raw.

 

Chaewon turns and her face falls when she sees her best friend's current state. "What's wrong?"

 

"I'll tell you later," Heejin promises. "Just walk me home, please."

 

"Alright," Chaewon says, concern etched into her features. She turns back to Hyejoo. "I'll be back tomorrow."

 

"See you then," Hyejoo says, her blush seeming to die down.

 

Heejin doesn't say goodbye when she leaves. Hyunjin ignores the way her heart constricts once the door shuts behind them. She understands that Heejin is upset and she doesn't blame her. She just hopes that she'll be here tomorrow.

 

                                                                                                         ~*~

 

Heejin doesn't show up the next day and Hyunjin's heart sinks to her feet. Chaewon comes in as promised, and Hyejoo completely disregards the game she had been playing on her phone. They talk quietly and Hyunjin smiles when she takes note of how shy Hyejoo becomes around Chaewon.

 

She doesn't stick around, instead walking around aimlessly to give the two girls privacy. She checks up on every animal, making sure that they're still alive and breathing. She deliberately avoids the bunnies until the very end because they remind her too much of yesterday.

 

She walks toward them as if she's walking to her death. She leans over, finding that they are all alive and well. One of them catches her eye and she picks it up gently. It's a shade of light brown and it's one of the youngest of the bunch. It wriggles around in her hold before nuzzling into her. Something about it reminds her of Heejin. Maybe it's the bunny's eyes or maybe it's how cute it is.

 

She decides then that she is going to buy this ball of fluff one of these days.

 

                                                                                                          ~*~

 

Heejin returns two days later when Hyunjin is cradling the bunny she just bought. She'd notified the owner the day before, stating that she wanted to keep it as her own. The only thing he had specified was that she should take it home by today. She made no complaints, promising that he wouldn't have to worry. 

 

The only thing left to do is name her new friend.

 

"Hey," Heejin says.

 

"Hey," Hyunjin says, looking over at her. She waves the bunny's paw at Heejin. "She says hi."

 

Heejin laughs. "Hello there," she runs a gentle finger over the small animal. "Did you buy her?"

 

"Yeah," Hyunjin says. "I'm taking her home today but I still don't have a name."

 

"Have anything in mind?" 

 

"Nope," she says. She thinks for a moment, debating whether or not she should tell Heejin this. "Though I have to admit, she kind of reminds me of you."

 

Heejin smiles at her, almost looking shy. "You should name her 'Heekie' then," she says but Hyunjin is distracted by what seems to be a blush spreading across her face.

 

"Heekie? That'll do," she says, nodding in agreement. 

 

"Can I hold her?" Heejin asks and she carefully hands her over.

 

She watches as Heejin holds Heekie like she's the most important thing in the world. Her heart does flips when she sees the obvious affection in Heejin's eyes. Heejin's genuine liking towards her bunny makes her happy.

 

"You seem to really like her," Hyunjin says. "We're closing early today. Do you want to hang out with her?"

 

What she really means to say is, "Do you want to hang out with me?" but she doesn't want to sound so straightforward.

 

"Yeah, that'd be great," Heejin says, ecstatically.

 

Now, all she has to do is avoid embarrassing herself.

 

                                                                                                          ~*~ 

 

They've just arrived at Hyunjin's house when she feels her phone vibrate. She passes Heekie over to Heejin and taps her screen, checking whether or not it's even important. When she sees Hyejoo's name, she decides it is. Before she left the store, Hyejoo was complaining about how she was 'too slow' and that she was going to be late for her 'date'. She wastes no time reading the messages.

 

_Chaewon told me she likes me more than chicken nuggets. She really likes chicken nuggets._

_I told her I like her more than video games but I don't think she understands my love for them._

_So I may or may not have kissed her...and she may or may not have kissed me back._

 

Hyunjin's face hurts from how wide she's smiling. 

 

She rapidly texts, _Another win for the gays. I'm so proud :')_

 

As soon as she shuts her phone off, she's met with a frown. "Are you sure you aren't seeing someone?" Heejin asks. Her tone is playful but Hyunjin spots something in her eyes that looks oddly similar to jealousy.

 

This is her chance to point it out, but she can't bring herself to question the other girl. Instead, she asks, "Why are you asking?"

 

Heejin tears her attention away from Heekie who keeps squirming in her arms. "You're doing that thing where you smile at your phone."

 

She laughs because she thinks it's a bit ridiculous of her to think she's seeing someone because she's smiling at her phone. "I'm smiling because our friends are cute together."

 

Heejin's eyes widen suddenly and she blurts out, "Are you referring to the date they're on right now? Did they kiss?"

 

Hyunjin doesn't respond, opting to 'zip' her mouth shut rather than spill the beans. She pouts then goes back to her attempts to cuddle Heekie. It's only when Heekie somehow escapes Heejin's hold, that she begins to consider asking her about something she's been wanting to know for quite some time.

 

"Do you...care if I _am_ seeing someone?" she asks, cautiously. When Heejin's head snaps up to look at her, she adds, "Not that I am but—"

 

"I do care," Heejin says in a voice no louder than a whisper. "Do you want to know the truth?"

 

Hyunjin can't nod, she's frozen in place.

 

Heejin doesn't care whether or not she wants to hear what she has to say. She needs to get this off her chest. "In the beginning, I went into the store on a quest for a furry friend, but then I saw you and it kind of changed everything," she glances at Hyunjin warily. "I thought you were pretty and I figured that if I came in daily, I'd get a chance to see you. The animals are cute and I've definitely grown attached to them. But I've grown attached to you, too. Somewhere along the way, I stopped wanting a pet so badly and I started wanting your number."

 

"What?" the word leaves Hyunjin's mouth before she can think, and she wants to sew her mouth shut.

 

"I-I like you," Heejin's face is beet red. Hyunjin sees the way her hands shake and without thinking, she places her hand on top of the other girl's.

 

"I like you too," she says, paying no mind to how her heart is racing. Instead, she watches Heejin's mouth fall open, blush deepening.

 

The world slows around her when Heejin leans forward and kisses her cheek. A swirl of emotions fills her body, making her feel as if she might combust.

 

Her heart is pounding so hard she can hear it, but that doesn't stop her from pecking Heejin on the cheek. Then it turns into them playing some sort of game, where they have to continue pecking each other on the cheek. Neither of them back down. Call them competitive.

 

The "game" only ends when Heejin's mom calls her, asking her to return home. That results in an awkward attempt to say goodbye which is only made more embarrassing when Hyunjin's mom comments on how great of friends they seem to be. If she only knew the half of it.

 

"Wait," Hyunjin calls out.

 

Heejin stops and turns. "Hm?"

 

"You never got my number..."

 

"Oh," Heejin pulls her phone out, handing it to her. It takes her four tries to properly add her number to her contact list but she eventually succeeds. "Text me?"

 

Hyunjin nods. "Of course."

 

Their fingers brush when Hyunjin hands her phone back and Heejin swears she feels a jolt. She's not sure what comes over her after that, but she finds herself leaning toward Hyunjin. The other girl has enough time to stop her, to push her away if she's out of line. She doesn't.

 

Hyunjin thinks Heejin stole two things tonight. Her first kiss and her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first loona fanfic and i hope you enjoyed it. your comments are greatly appreciated :)  
> you can find me at @allhailhyejoo on twitter (i need some friends)


End file.
